dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DrAssassin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gotek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 19:24, May 18, 2011 Sigs Make a page titled Template:YourName, then copy this onto the page, and fill it in as you wish: Then to use it, you simply post on a page: . Hope this helps. -KidVegeta Post the page, or give me a link to it so I can see what you did wrong. If you followed what I told you, however, there shouldn't be any problems. -KidVegeta Fixed now. The pic isn't showing up, however, because you didn't write it down correctly. Everything else looks good. -KidVegeta FPSSJ3 response thanks for the compliment-ssj3ascension You can only use your sig on that wiki, unless you also post the template on another wiki. To use it, simply type: . It will work if you do that. Obviously, replace the whateveryouwanttosay with whatever you want to say. -KidVegeta Re: Super Saiyan 5 Yep, so long as you say it's your version of SS5, you can make a page for it, no problems. -KidVegeta Warning Re: Short Story Yes, you can do a what if for the contest. -KidVegeta Yo r u online right now if so check out my new chracter page Raditz.Jr Yo, Gotek, i know he belongs to you, thats why i am asking you now. May i have permission to borrow your character Gotek I got a question? I got a question: How does Gotek act with his older sister? Or does Pan even exsit in your universe? I Hate DragonBall GT Dragonball NV Hi there! I've reviewed your story, Dragonball NV. You can see the review here. Be sure to leave any thoughts on the review in the comment. Thanks! -D-Disk Dragon Ball Z: King Vegeta the Super Saiyan Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta Article of the Month Banner Can you make a banner for me? If you don't that's okay. --GS22 talk 00:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS 4 U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Temporary Ban Wow, I get to spend the last day before I go overseas being BANNED of all things. If you hadn't noticed, just FYI, SupremeLegacy is the one creating problems, not I. I was merely questioning some of his more "Noteworthy" decisions on his Message Wall, which he deleted, instead deciding to settle the problems with the ones who started it, informing them through the creator of their wiki, whats wrong with that? Now you got me banned on TWO places, even if UltraDB is temporary only. What am I supposed to infer from that? A) I was being "mean" to the user who spammed vulgarities in chat and whatnot directed at me? Whilst replying him appropriately without vulgarities and whatnot? B) You were too LAZY to understand the full story, and just took things at face value Take your pick. Alternatively, you could ask the Supreme Diamond Hooded Eagle the FULL story, and learn the TRUTH. All those messages on other's walls were to keep them in the loop of what was going on. If you had noticed, they post there too. EDIT:I don't really mind either way, just that it will have take me far longer to begin editing my pages again. I'm just trying to remind you that you should learn the full story before handing out temporary bans. : I honestly don't care about the whole story, it's disrupting the wiki, and, as far as I can tell, doesn't even involve it. User:gotek/sig 02:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk)